This invention relates generally to weapons for use in simulated war games, and more particularly to a war game weapon having the characteristics of a land mine.
Simulated war games have long been used for the purpose of training military personnel in the use of weapons and strategic combat tactics. Recently, however, simulated war games have become a popular recreational outlet for non-military personnel. Such games are played with weapons that utilize a colorant or paint cartridge for example. The colorant is directed by the weapon against a target such as opposing personnel. When the colorant strikes the target or such opposing personnel, that target or person is identified by the colorant as being eliminated from the game.
Simulated war game weapons in use today are typically air guns which propel the colorant in a substantially straight line trajectory. Another type of weapon is described in our copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 773,442 filed 9/6/85. Such weapon emulates a grenade; that is, a colorant is hand delivered against a target typically out of direct line of sight. As can be readily appreciated, both the air guns and the grenade type weapons require a positive and physical action by a user in proximity to a target. The user is therefore potentially exposed to his opponent and subject to return fire.